wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Walking On The Moon
Walking on the Moon is a Wiggles song from the Top of the Tots album. The music video was filmed at NASA in July 2004. Song Credits * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics: Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick * Original Idea: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Colin Watson * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field, John Field * Piano - Steve Blau * Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry Song Lyrics Murray: Come on, everyone, let's go walking on the moon. Greg: Walking on the moon. (Walking on the moon) Bouncing oh-so high. (Walking on the moon) Floating for so long. (Murray: Floating for so long.) Leaping steps so wide. (Murray: Leaping.) Jumping in the air. (Walking on the moon) Won't come down till noon Because we're walking, walking, walking Walking on the moon. Murray: We love walking on the moon. Wow, the Earth looks blue from here! Greg: Bouncing here and there. (Doo-bee-doo-wop-doo) Push up from the ground. (Doo-bee-doo-wop-doo) Stretch your legs so long. (Murray: Stretch up your legs.) 10 steps in one bound. (Murray: Its right bound.) Big blue Earth's so far (Do-bee-doo-wop-doo) Like a blue balloon. But now we're walking, walking, walking. We're walking on the moon. Yes, we love walking on the moon. Murray: Houston, we have no problems. G'day, Australia. Greg: Walking on the moon. (Walking on the moon) Bouncing oh-so high. (Walking on the moon) Floating for so long. Leaping steps so wide. Jumping in the air. (Walking on the moon) Won't come down till noon Because we're walking, walking, walking Walking on the moon. Video Performances *Top of the Tots *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! Album Appearance * Top of the Tots TV Appearance * The Wiggles Show Gallery Music Video GregandMichaelFincke.jpg|Greg and Michael Fincke AstronautSpacesuit.jpg|Michael showing Greg an astronaut spacesuit WalkingontheMoon-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Walking on the Moon" WalkingontheMoon.jpg|"Walking on the Moon" MurrayinSpacesuit.jpg|Come on, everyone. Let's go walking on the moon." GregSingingWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Greg singing MurrayJumping.jpg|Murray jumping MurrayPlayingMatonGuitaratNASA.jpg|"Floating for so long." AnthonyinSpacesuit.jpg|Anthony moon walking TheWigglesJumpinginIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggles at NASA TheWigglesinSpacesuits.jpg|The Wiggles in spacesuits JeffinSpacesuit.jpg|Jeff TheOtherWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Other Wiggles GreginSpacesuit.jpg|Greg moon walking MurrayatNASA2.jpg|''"Houston, we have no problem."'' TheAwakeWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheWigglesandtheSpaceShuttle.jpg|The Wiggles at the Space Shuttle Promo Pictures TheWigglesatNASA.jpg|The Wiggles and Michael Fincke at NASA TheWigglesatNASA2.jpg|The Wiggles at NASA in promo picture TheWigglesatNASA3.jpg|The Wiggles at NASA in promo picture #2 TheWigglesatNASA4.jpg|The Wiggles at NASA in promo picture #3 TheWigglesatNASA5.jpg|The Wiggles and Chandra Fincke at NASA in promo picture TheWigglesatNASA6.jpg|The Wiggles at NASA in promo picture #4 TheWigglesatNASA7.jpg|The Wiggles and Michael Fincke at NASA in promo picture #2 TheWigglesatNASA8.jpg|The Wiggles at NASA in promo picture #5 AnthonyatNASA.jpg|Anthony in rocket MurrayatNASA.jpg|Murray in rocket JeffatNASA.jpg|Jeff in rocket TheWigglesatNASA9.jpg|The Wiggles at NASA in promo picture #6 WalkingontheMoon-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture for "Walking on the Moon" WalkingontheMoon-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles jumping at NASA in promo picture of "Walking on the Moon" TheWigglesatNASA10.jpg|The Wiggles at NASA in promo picture #7 Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:Top of the Tots songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:2003 songs Category:2003 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5